Te Quiero
by g.r.a.92
Summary: primera historia.....soy mala para los summary..... LJ.... full amor..... james se rinde de pedirle citas a lily, pero un poema para la clase de estudios muggles le hara cambiar de opinion o no? reviews please para saber si continuar o si lo hago tan mal:


"**TE QUIERO"**

James Potter, un chico de 17 años, ojos color café, cabello negro azabache siempre desordenado, sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo bien fornido gracias a los años jugando al quidditch y en conclusión todo un sex simbol considerado en su escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; estaba sentado en la sala común de griffindor, solo, concentrado y totalmente serio, lo cual era muy raro en el ya que siempre se lo veía con sus tres mejores amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, siempre junto los 4 se hacían llamar los merodeadores; provocaban alboroto entre sus compañeros, coqueteaban y salían con todas la chicas ( a excepción de peter, obvio) , se pavoneaban por el castillo y hacían todo tipo de travesuras; pero esa noche no, Sirius estaba quien sabe donde con una chica, Remus cumpliendo su rol de prefecto y Peter castigado. Mientras que el estaba concentrado, partiéndose la cabeza y maldiciendo al estupido profesor de estudios muggles, tratando de escribir un estupido poema de amor pero a el no se le ocurría ¡absolutamente nada!... ni siquiera sabía porque había tomado esa absurda clase, bueno quizás si, había sido por cierta chica pelirroja; tacho lo escrito, arrugo otro pergamino y lo lanzo al fuego lleno de frustración. Definitivamente el no sabia escribir poemas. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla estirándose y pasándose las manos por los ojos en señal de cansancio, ya harto de no tener buenas ideas, se disponía a levantarse para irse a dormir pero en ese momento se abrió el retrato dejando ver a una chica muy bonita, pelirroja, ojos color verde esmeraldas impactantes, alta y esbelta, esa era ella, Lily Evans, la chica que le gustaba, lo volvía loco, en quien por alguna extraña razón desconocida para el no podía dejar de pensar, ella estaba siempre presente en su mente y en su corazón aunque no lo descubriese aun.

No sabia que era lo que mas le gustaba de Lily: si su cabello, sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa, su forma de ser fuerte y dulce a la vez o definitivamente todo le encantaba en ella; sus ojos cafés se clavaron el los verdes de ella y le sonrió pero ella lo ignoro completamente y se dirigió indiferente a la escalera del cuarto de las chicas…… suspiró ¿Por qué no lo volteaba si quiera a ver? ¿Por que no lo aceptaba? ¿Por que no le creía cuando le decía que la quería? ¿Por que el no podía creer que el realmente la amaba? Que era la única mujer para el, que no la iba a engañar y la iba a proteger hasta con su vida si era necesario hasta el día de su muerte ¿tan difícil era darle una oportunidad? El había cambiado por ella, volvió a suspirar, quizás solo quizás el no le interesara, siempre se lo había hecho saber, quizás ella amaba a otro y en ese caso el debía olvidarla, sacarla de su corazón, no podía ser pisoteado por sus sentimientos hacia Lily pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ……… ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella era…. Era…. Tan especial, todo lo que el quería, todo lo que el tenia y todo lo que el amaba, ella era todo para el y ella lo ignoraba, era única, especial, diferente; pero quizás ya era tiempo de olvidarla, sí, debía hacerlo no podía pasarse toda la vida persiguiéndola, amándola sin ser correspondido. Era lo mejor, sí, definitivamente iba a olvidarla y con esa idea comenzó a escribir en un pergamino vacío, lleno de dolor, amor, resignación, frustración y sobre todo olvido en su corazón. "TE QUIERO". Escribió y escribió toda su historia lo que sentía lo que había decidido, recordando con nostalgia todos los momentos vividos … sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se contuvo; leyó lo escrito y le pareció que estaba muy bien, lo enrolló y lo guardó en su mochila , se levantó , ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común, se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos dispuesto a dormir un par de horas para el día siguiente ir a clases temprano y levantarse a su nueva vida, una vida a la que Lily Evans ya no pertenecería…. Una vida sin Lily y sin su amor imposible.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy tarde, ya no había nadie en la habitación, al parecer ya todos habían bajado a desayunar; saltó de la cama tomó su uniforme y se metió al baño para ducharse y vestirse, estuvo listo después de 10 minutos, bajó corriendo a la sala común y tomó su mochila mientras atravesaba el retrato de la dama gorda, se moría de hambre, miró su reloj faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase de estudios muggles, aun alcanzaba a ir al gran comedor a desayunar algo y calmar el hambre, llego a las puertas del salón y se topó de frente con Lily que iba saliendo del lugar, sus miradas se cruzaron, y el como siempre iba a salir con alguno de sus comentarios o sus típicas pedidas de citas, pero recordó la noche anterior la mirada de la pelirroja y la promesa que se había hecho de olvidarla, trato de ignorarla y entro al salón, antes de sentarse, volteo a verla sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron el se quedó hipnotizado en sus ojos y ella se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía sin saber el por qué mientras terminaba de salir del salón. James se quedó de piedra. ¿Lily le había sonreído? ¿Lo había volteado a ver? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Simplemente no era posible. Una luz de esperanza iluminó su corazón quizás después de todo tuviera una oportunidad. No, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, se sentó y la ignoró mientras Lily se iba decepcionada y triste.

James no pudo comer, de repente se le había ido toda el hambre que tenía, así que se dirigió a la clase de estudios muggles, la cual griffindor compartía con hufflepuff, y se sentó junto con sirius, planeaba pasarse toda la clase molestando para olvidarse un poco de la pelirroja.

El profesor Toffy, un hombre bajito y regordete, entró al aula y se paró frente a sus alumnos.

Buenos días chicos, si no me equivoco, y estoy seguro de que no es así, hoy tenemos la tarea de los poemas ¿no es así?- dijo mientras sonreía, un asentimiento general de parte de los alumnos- Bien, pues para hacer mas interesante esto cada uno de ustedes pasara a leer su poema al frente, para toda la clase.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a quejarse y hacer comentarios de que no la harían, no se esperaban algo así y eran cosas muy personales nadie quería que se rieran de ellos.

¡Ya basta! Lo harán, ya que representa la mitad de su calificación- todos callaron al instante ya que el profesor casi nunca se enfadaba- Bien el primero va a ser Amos Diggory- un chico de hufflepuff se levantó y empezó a leer su poema, así pasó toda la clase, los alumnos se levantaban y leían sus respectivos poemas ante las atentas miradas de sus compañeros; James no quería que llegara su turno, no se sentía capaz de leer su poema al frente de todos sus compañeros , faltaban 10 minutos, quizás no alcanzaran a nombrarlo pero….

James Potter- el chico se quedo de piedra pero con un poco de valor tomó su pergamino y se paró en frente de todos, no encontraba el valor para leerlo pero sus ojos encontraron unos verdes y se decidió bajó su mirada y empezó a decir:

Te quiero

Te lo he dicho con el viento

Jugueteando como animalillo en la arena

O iracundo como órgano tempestuoso

Levantó su mirada y vio a Lily quien lo estaba viendo y no le importó el hecho de que todos sus compañeros lo vieran o se rieran de el, quería hacerle saber lo que sentía y lo que había decidido, así que continuó sin importarle nada mas que ella.

Te quiero

Te lo he dicho con el sol

Que dora desnudos cuerpos juveniles

Y sonríe en todas las cosas inocentes

Te lo he dicho con las nubes

Frentes melancólicas que sostiene el cielo

Tristezas fugitivas

Volvió a verla ahora ella estaba muy atenta, sus palabras parecían impresionarla, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, como si ahora supiera que todo era verdad.

Te lo he dicho con las plantas

Leves criaturas transparentes

Que se cubren de rubor repentino

Te lo he dicho con el agua

Vida luminosa que vela un fondo de sombra

Levantó la vista hacia toda la clase, todos estaban atentos y cierta pelirroja con una disimulada media sonrisa, tomo aire y continúo:

Te lo he dicho con el miedo

Te lo he dicho con la alegría

Con el hastío

Con las terribles palabras

En sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, solo quedaba un verso, unas ultimas palabras, un adiós, un olvido, era lo mas doloroso, lo mas profundo, su promesa, su decisión, pero debía ser no había alternativa ya no quería sufrir mas por aquella pelirroja.

Pero así no me basta

Más allá de la vida

Quiero decírtelo con la muerte

Más allá del amor

Quiero decírtelo con el olvido

Ahí terminaba su poema , su amor, se sentía muy triste; levantó la vista por ultima vez y miró profundamente a Lily a sus verdes ojos de los cuales caían silenciosas lagrimas sin que nadie lo notara, le dolió verla en ese estado, pero ya no iba a soportar mas sus despechos, no mas, ya tenia suficiente, continuo hablando conciente de que aun todos lo observaban y de que sabían para quien iba dedicado ese poema; pero debía decirle, ella necesitaba entender lo que había sentido todo este tiempo y sin nada mas escrito en el pergamino y mirándola a los verdes ojos comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

Te voy a olvidar

Te voy a sacar de mi mente y mi corazón

Te voy a dejar ir

Como tantas veces me lo has pedido

Eres libre de buscar a la persona que amas

Mientras yo me muero de amor y dolor

Pero solo una cosa te digo antes de tu partida

Y es que nadie te va a amar mas que yo

Siempre tuyo

Recuérdalo: te quiero

Paro de hablar sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, de esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, toda la clase estaba en shock, sin moverse ni decir nada, pero a el ya no le importaba.

James seguía de pie frente a todos tenia unas terribles ganas de llorar pero se contuvo sus ojos emanaban una profundo tristeza del alma, del corazón. En ese momento sonó la campana sobresaltando a todos como sacándolos de un trance.

El pelinegro fue hasta su asiento, dejo el pergamino en la banca, y cogió sus libros mientras salía apresurado.

Lily seguía sentada mirando el lugar por donde había salido James hace unos 10 minutos atrás y a pesar de ya haber terminado la clase ella seguía sin moverse de su sitio tan concentrada pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente. Entonces ¿era verdad? ¿el realmente la quería? Sí de eso estaba ya más que segura lo había demostrado tantas veces y ese poema había confirmado todas sus sospechas que había estado negándose: se había enamorado de James Potter. Había sido completamente inevitable. Le gustaba tanto su arrogancia, su vanidad, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo y ¡dios! ¡Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba poder besar sus labios, poder desordenar mas su cabello, abrazarlo y sentir esos fuertes brazos tomándola, poder oler ese aroma característico en el tan varonil, tan atractivo. ¡Por dios! Se había enamorado del idiota mas arrogante y grande del mundo y a pesar de todo ¡e encantaba!, ya no lo iba a negar.

Pero ahora había otro problema: ¿el la iba a olvidar? ¿Se iba a rendir? Cuando por fin había logrado conseguir lo que quería ¿enamorarla y luego dejarla? No, ella no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, no iba a permitir que los separaran nunca más. Debía buscarlo sí, necesitaba decirle que lo quería, debía hablar con el.

Con esa idea se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo del salón, corría y corría buscando a James por todos los pasillos del colegio ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

No estaba por ningún lado, ya había pasado media hora buscándolo y el no aparecía, se disponía a regresar a la torre de griffindor cuando por unas de las ventanas lo vio, ¡era James! Estaba sentado a a la sombra de un haya cerca de la orilla del lago; aceleró el paso, salió del castillo, recorrió los terrenos del colegio hasta que pudo vislumbrarlo a lo lejos se lo veía muy pensativo, suspiró, y saco todo su valor propio de una griffindor mientras se iba acercando y su corazón acelerando tanto que parecía que en algún momento se le saldría del pecho.

James….., digo Potter- dijo Lily con una voz casi inaudible, el pelinegro al escuchar su voz se quedo helado pero no volteó, por un momento ¿lo había llamado por su nombre?

Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿me buscabas?- respondió el chico fingiendo voz segura- ¿pasa algo?, ¿necesitas algo?

No, digo si, ósea no- balbuceaba Lily ante la cara de confusión del chico.

Emm…. si o no?- pregunto James arqueando un ceja

Si te buscaba, si necesito y no pasa nada- aclaro la pelirroja demasiado rápido

Pues tu dirás – se volteó a verla, estaba tan linda, colorada y algo despeinada como si hubiera estado corriendo

Pues yo… yo ….este- no lograba articular palabras y estaba algo nerviosa

Tu?...- la animaba a continuar James, se la veía tan graciosa tratando de explicar algo

Pues yo solo venía a darte esto- extendió su mano y le entrego el poema- se te quedo en clases- finalizo sintiendo se una cobarde por no haberse atrevido a hablar.

Ah gracias- dijo e3l decepcionado y sin ánimos nuevamente, así que volvió a voltearse; mientras Lily se disponía a irse pero al verlo así no pudo

¿ Entonces es verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja sacando de sus pensamientos al chico de gafas

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto James con fingida indiferencia aunque sabia a lo que se refería

El poema- respondió con simpleza- ¿ es verdad?

Pues…. Si

¿me vas a olvidar?

¿Qué?- dijo James- ¿Por qué piensas que era para ti?

¿no lo era?

No- Lily lo miro a los ojos como diciendo "dime la verdad" y el flaqueo ante su mirada

No te creo

De acuerdo si era para ti- la chica esbozo una media sonrisa y finalmente declaro:

Me gusto mucho

Gracias- ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, no sabían que hacer o como reaccionar- ¿me crees?- James la miró con una mirada seductora mientras sonreía, se había olvidado de todo

Si- dijo, otra vez se hizo el silencio- ¿me vas a olvidar?- Lily parecía esperar con ansias su respuesta como si de eso dependiera su vida

Yo….. yo… este- lo único que el pelinegro lograba hacer era balbucear unas cuantas palabras era sorprendente ver como esa pelirroja cambiaba de un momento a otro su forma de ser solo con mirarlo de esa forma.

No quiero que me olvides, quiero que me beses, bésame james- dijo interrumpiendo al chico de gafas y dejándolo sorprendido y lo ultimo fue como un ruego, en leve susurro con mucha dulzura.

Que?- pregunto James totalmente sorprendido y fuera de lugar, no podía ser lo que había escuchada seguro y ya alucinaba

OH vamos justo cuando acepto el hecho de que me gustas, que te quiero, te pido que me beses y prácticamente me pongo en bandeja de plata tu…..- pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba ya que fue interrumpida por James tomándola de la cintura mientras la atraía hacia si mismo y rápidamente sintió unos labios aprisionando los suyos, besándola.

A Lily ese beso le tomo totalmente desprevenida pero lo correspondió de inmediato. Fue un beso suave, lento, dulce; james deseaba demostrarle todo lo que la quería y sentía miedo de que si la besaba mas ella lo tomaría mal como si fuera una mas del montón, pero no era así, para el ella seria la única siempre.

Lily estaba completamente en las nubes ¡no podía creerlo! James potter la estaba besando y ¡que beso! Era perfecto para ella pero quería mas de lo que estaba recibiendo así que poco a poco ambos lo fueron profundizando y se torno en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, deseo.

Lily lo besaba saboreando sus labios, con algo de lujuria, sintiendo sus caricias, sintiendo cosas que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir y no era capaz de explicar; lo abrazaba , recorría con sus manos su pecho, sus brazos,, su espalda y por ultimo acaricio su cabello desordenándolo mas que de lo de costumbre para posarlas en su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia si. Se sentía tan bien, tan segura, tan feliz y no quería que ese momento acabase nunca ahora no comprendía como había sido capaz de privarse por tanto tiempo de ese sentimiento.

James la besaba con ansias, pasión, amor, saboreando esos labios que por tanto tiempo le habían sido negados, su corazón latiendo a mil, percibiendo su aroma, sintiendo el contacto con su piel: tersa y suave; la tenia entre sus brazos tan pequeña tan dulce, tan inocente, tan frágil, tan hermosa que sentía la necesidad de siempre protegerla incluso con su vida si era necesario; la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola a el ,para que nunca se fuese de su lado, mientras acariciaba su pelirroja cabellera.

Así pasaron varios minutos, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, no necesitaban palabras para expresar todo lo que sentían , se entendían sin la necesidad de ellas, ambos eran el uno para el otro, encajaban a la perfección y se complementaban entre si; sabían que su amor era mutuo, puro, sincero y fuerte y de alguna forma tenían la certeza de que iban a estar juntos para siempre hasta el día de su muerte… se volvieron a besar, mientras ambos e susurraban un "TE QUIERO".


End file.
